


Come Away With Me

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Through the Years [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkward Dates, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Why are we staring at the back of an ice cream shop?” Sheamus asks, staring at the back of the grey brick building. He turns his head to face his date who is licking away at a cone of what the scooper had called ‘no-fat, high protein vanilla’.“We’re semi-famous and on a date?” Cesaro meets Sheamus’ gaze, still licking the cone. “Also thought this would be quieter.”Sheamus closes his eyes, bringing his hands to his temples. Hiding behind an ice cream shop in a rented SUV wasnotwhat he considered to be a good date.





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new series _Through the Years_! For NaNoWrimo, I'm doing this series. So, keep your eye open for glimpses of the boys through the many years of their relationship. 
> 
> Also comes from a tumblr prompt: 
> 
> Why are we behind an ice cream shop? Nothing good ever happens before an ice cream shop.

“Why are we staring at the back of an ice cream shop?” Sheamus asks, staring at the back of the grey brick building. He turns his head to face his date who is licking away at a cone of what the scooper had called ‘no-fat, high protein vanilla’. 

“We’re semi-famous and on a date?” Cesaro meets Sheamus’ gaze, still licking the cone. “Also thought this would be quieter.”

Sheamus closes his eyes, bringing his hands to his temples. Hiding behind an ice cream shop in a rented SUV was _not_ what he considered to be a good date.

“Do we _have_ to be behind an ice cream shop?” Sheamus tries to fend off the whine creeping into his voice. “ _Nothing good_ ever happens behind an ice cream shop.”

He jumps back as cold ice cream collides with the side of his neck. As he tries to figure out just _what_ is going on, Cesaro starts licking the ice cream off his neck. He blinks again and Antonio is moving up, his teeth scraping the skin of his neck. 

Cesaro covers his mouth with a hungry kiss. Sheamus pushes forward, greeting him. He can taste the vanilla ice cream still lingering on Cesaro’s soft lips. He stifles a moan, opening his mouth to invite Antonio in. 

Sheamus pulls away after a few moments. He can feel the heat coming off his cheeks, a sure sign that he's blushing. He also can feel his heart beating rapidly.

"The next time you try anything cute, _remember_ I prefer chocolate." Sheamus' fingertips dance lightly across Cesaro's cheek, feeling the stubble. He leans in, nipping Antonio's lower lip. As Cesaro shoves forward, he returns the nip. 

They've been dating for almost three months. Cesaro would like for it to be serious but Sheamus wants to take it _slow_. It's not that he doesn't love and adore Cesaro. It is so much more than that. He loves Cesaro. He can't imagine a future without his Swiss Sweetheart. Yet, he _has_ to take it slow.

Sheamus is almost 40. It's not a bad age. That's far from the fact. Yet, he's quickly approaching middle age and is set in his ways. He also wants to settle down and have a family. 

He also has a _bad_ history with love.

It's been several years since his last serious relationship. There had been someone that he had thought he found forever with. Just as they were getting comfortable, that person had left, making Sheamus vow that it would be a cold day in hell before he got into another relationship.

Then, an overly-caffeinated Swiss man had appeared, stealing the cranky Irishman's heart. 

"Have I changed your opinion?" Cesaro asks, his hands up Sheamus' shirt, his fingers splayed as he frantically kneads flesh. The ice cream cone has disappeared out the window. 

"Which opinion?" Sheamus asks, nibbling on Cesaro's earlobe. 

"The fact that you think nothing good happens behind ice cream shops." Cesaro gives Sheamus one more heavy kiss before pulling away. 

Sheamus contemplates how to answer this as well as the fact that he wants to tell the world about his love. He _wants_ nothing more than to shout from the rooftops that he's got the best fella in the world. He doesn't want to hide what they share. 

Just because he wants to take it slow doesn't mean that he's ashamed. 

"I don't want to say yes because I don't want to hide you and _us_ from the world. I'd like to say that you made _parts_ of this good." 

Sheamus isn't lying- well, not exactly. He almost feels like a teenager again- sneaking off to lovers' lanes where he could kiss and pet to his heart's content. 

He just isn't convinced that the parking lot behind an ice cream shop is an appropriate spot for a date, even if good things happen. 

"What's next?" 

They make it a weekly ritual to have a date night, alternating who plans it. 

Cesaro goes for grand experiences, including fancy dinners in private dining rooms, couple massages in the quiet of their room and if he's feeling particularly casual, Chinese food in front of bad DVDs. 

Sheamus is more laid-back. He _loves_ the chance to see the world so it's not uncommon for them to sight-see in whatever city they happen to be in or just taking a walk in a park. It's anything that allows them to just enjoy each other. Money is no issue but he doesn't enjoy extravagance when it comes to dates. 

"Nothing terribly exciting, I'm afraid." Sheamus laces his fingers with Cesaro's. "I'll tell you but you can't laugh." 

"I would never laugh at you for something like this." Cesaro grins gleefully. His eyes shine with happiness and his skin is flushed ever so slightly. 

"Botanical garden." Sheamus bites his lip, trying to read Cesaro's reaction. "There are flowers to look at, something about cherry blossoms and if nothing else, they have swings. The internet says it's pretty." 

He can think of nothing better than enjoying the man he loves in the midst of the prettiest that the city has to offer.  
\---  
Sheamus and Cesaro sit on a bench, staring into bushes and bushes of roses. The air is perfumed with the thick scent of the flowers. 

"Never pegged you as the flower sort," Cesaro comments, lightly squeezing Sheamus' hand. 

"Sometimes you just have to sit with a pretty man, looking at pretty flowers and just try to decide which is prettier. In my case, I'm going to have to go with the man." Sheamus _knows_ he's being cheesy but it's okay. Sometimes, the situation just called for being that way, especially when someone was in love. 

"Did you really just say that?" Cesaro asks, trying to hold in his laughter. "You are so smooth." 

"I just enjoy sitting here with the guy I lo-like and staring at pretty flowers." Sheamus shrugs. 

"I agree. You matter to me and I enjoy this." Cesaro gives Sheamus a chaste kiss. 

Sheamus rests his head on Cesaro's shoulder. He's painfully aware that they just don't get enough time to be themselves and enjoy each other. 

They travel together. They room together but almost always in two separate beds. Things were still so new that they weren't ready for _that_ step.

Being on the road was a time for business. 

Times like this were reserved for what _really_ mattered. 

Love. Passion. A shared intimacy so deep that it almost hurts. 

"I enjoy you too." 

Sheamus wishes that he were better with words. He still has the faintest inkling of fear that Antonio will catch wind of how much he is loved and cared for and run. 

It's happened before. 

Sheamus is a man who loves with his _entire_ heart. He can _and_ will give his partner the world. Yet, having a heart like this means that he can be easily hurt and that's the last thing he wants. 

He hates being this guarded but he's also determined to protect himself until he's sure that Cesaro's _the one_. 

"Sheamy?" Cesaro calls, snapping his fingers. "Earth to Sheamus?" 

"Sorry, Tony- was just thinking." Sheamus shakes his head, trying to release the fog that has consumed his head. "What's going on?"

"Ready to head back?" Cesaro stands, offering his hand to Sheamus. "We can get take-out and watch Ghost." 

"The Whoopi Goldberg movie?" Sheamus asks, pulling his hat down to shield his eyes. As they walk, Cesaro grabs him by the hand. Sheamus can't help but stare curiously. 

"It's a good movie and just feels _right_." Cesaro shrugs. 

"You hid in the car in the back of the ice cream shop because you didn't want anyone to see you. Yet, you're holding my hand in public now. What's the difference?" 

Cesaro gazes over, his eyes now shining playfully. 

"You don't think I wanted an excuse for us to kiss like excited teenagers, do you?" 

_He's the devil but he's _my_ devil._ Sheamus thinks, suppressing his laughter.

-fin-


End file.
